Tale As Old As Time
by soulsinger416
Summary: After Peeta Mellark wins the Hunger Games, he becomes a bitter, mean, empty shell of himself. Then he meets Katniss Everdeen, the former love of his life. Will he fall in love with her again before it's too late. Retelling of Beauty and the Beast.


**A/N: Hello fanfiction world! I have decided to start a new story along with my other two. My story **_**The Hunger Games: A Broadway Musical**_** is still in progress. I am having writer's block. My other story **_**The Mockingjay's daughter **_**is also still in progress. I am still developing the plot for that one. I couldn't get the storyline for this out of my head, so I decided to write it. This is a retelling of Beauty and the Beast. I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own THG

It all started when Peeta Mellark became a Victor of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. He used to be a kind and caring boy, but being in the Hunger Games changed that. He was reaped along with a girl from the poorer part of District 12, called the Seam. The girl's name was Meadow. Meadow had brown hair and green eyes and would be considered sexy if she weren't so skinny. And Peeta pretended to fall in love with her in the arena because that Capitol loved them as a couple, even though they weren't one. Peeta loved Katniss Everdeen, but she never noticed him. Meadow was in love with Peeta. Or so he thought. Normally, there was only one Victor of the Hunger Games, but this year, Panem might've had two. Claudius Templesmith announced that if two tributes from the same district were the only two tributes left, they would both win. Peeta and Meadow ended up being the last two tributes left. They were jumping up and down and hgging each other when suddenly, Meadow pushed Peeta against a tree and held a knife up to his throat. A sinister smile spreads across her face.

"You really don't think I was going to share the glory with you did you?" she purrs. "I used to love you, but you always had eyes for the Everdeen slut. If we both were Victors, you would get your happily ever after with Everdeen. Well, that's not gonna happen, because I'm gonna kill you. And then I'll kill Everdeen." That did it for Peeta. He kicked Meadow's shin, making her drop her knife. Peeta quickly grabbed it and stabbed her in the heart. A blood-curdling screan came from her mouth and she collapsed. The cannon boomed and Peeta Mellark was declared Victor of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games.

He changed after that. He became depressed and bitter. He always yelled at his mentor, Haymitch Abernathy and his escort, Effie Trinket. He was kept in the Capitol for a while because he was considered insane. Rumours were spreading that Peeta was being hijacked with Tracker Jacker venom to think that all women were evil and out to get him, even Katniss Everdeen. The rumours were true. The Capitol loved Meadow. After Peeta killed her, they hated him. All of Panem hated him. They referred to him as "The Beast" because acted like one. He hated all people, especially women. But deep down, he was really just depressed. The Tracker Jacker venom was taking a toll on him. No woman would ever love him. No _one_ would ever love him. The Capitol wanted to avenge Meadow, but President Snow thought death was too easy. But he didn't want a rebellion. So he sat Peeta down and gave him a white rose. He said that the rose would last a year. He wanted Peeta to find a woman to love him before the last petal falls. If he failed, Snow would kill him. Peeta went home to District 12. He lived in a house away from the other homes in the Victor's Villiage, so he wouldn't hurt anyone. And Peeta hurt no one. He sat in his house all day, depressed, with his sevants making sure he ate and showered. As the months passed, Peeta was an empty shell with no hope. He hated the Hunger Games. He hated the Tracker Jacker venom. Be hated evryone, including himself. Alm he could do was sit and wait for his death. Who could ever learn to love him? No one would ever love a beast.

**A/N: So... What do you think? Stupid? Should I continue? Please review!**


End file.
